Pictures and Blossoms
by Cyanyde Seren
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura have an (innocent) little photo shoot in the forest. Just a bit of shoujo-ai fluff, nothing more.


Pictures and Blossoms 

Under the faint orange glow of the sunrise, two girls stepped lightly through the woods, slowly losing the faint, nervous feeling that had settled around them as the creepy gray-blue darkness around them faded into warmer colours.

Sakura played with a drawstring around her waist, holding in place a light green pastel skirt that reached down to her knees. A matching jacket partially covered a light blue blouse, topped off with a darker green bow around her neck, a few in her hair, and boots of the same colour. Rather.. tame for a Tomoyo-made outfit, yes?

She turned around hearing a soft, ladylike little giggle from her friend.

"Hm?"

"Aa, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed in her airy little bubble of delight, "This will be the perfect place for your photo shoot!"

It had been Tomoyo's idea, of course; though the dark-haired one usually preferred to film the other in motion, candidly, at that, she decided that it would be fun to get a few still photos of her. A nice, peaceful pose would be nice to capture for once.

Sakura opened her mouth to inquire of where her friend meant, and squealed at the toe of her boot stepped into cold water. A stream! (Sakura never was quite the observant one, was she?)

Tomoyo clapped her hand to her mouth, first with a gasp, and then with a giggle.

"Here. See?"

The lighter-haired girl shook the water off of her foot, giggling herself. She smiled sheepishly, and turned around, holding her head up with her arms behind her, ready to pose.

"Put your arms down to your sides, please."

Sakura did so, dropping her arms to either side and spreading her legs slightly in a bracing position.

"Hmm, no, no, too tense, I suppose.." Tomoyo mused.

"Turn to the side, and clasp your hands in front of you, please."

Sakura did this. The pose looked considerably more relaxed, and the warm golden light rising up and falling over the girl's pretty face was such a nice touch. But still..

"Sakura-chan," She said, getting an idea. Her friend tilted her head slightly to show she was paying attention.

"I think it would be very cute for you to pose on one of those larger rocks-"she happily pointed to the rocks that stood dry amidst the gently-flowing stream- "Don't you think?"

Sakura nodded, still smiling, and hopped up on one of the lower rocks. As she lifted a foot to climb up onto the next one, Tomoyo instinctively raised her camera, ready to film; it had become a reflex to film the girl in any but the calmest, most mundane situations! She had forgotten she was using a 'regular' camera.

The lighter-haired one hopped up on the highest rock, showcased in the middle, and turned to face Tomoyo again.

"Oh, it's perfect!"

Sakura giggled, glad to please her friend, and turned back to the relaxed pose that she was in before. A breeze blew her skirt forward, chilling her bare calves. It looked perfect, until-

"Oh! I got another idea!"

Sakura jerked, with a short, exasperated, but amused laugh.

"What is it?"

"Flowers!"

Once again, Sakura's head tilted, this time in slight puzzlement.

"There aren't any flowering plants around here, Tomoyo-chan."

But Tomoyo rocked onto her tip-toes, very pleased with the idea she had in mind.

"The Flower card, Sakura-chan! Could you bring her out, please?"

Of course! Sakura hadn't used that one in so long, she had almost forgotten it was there. It didn't have much practical use, but it definitely helped set an environment of beauty.

The auburn haired girl grasped the little key strung around her neck, letting it extend. Lifting the older card above her head, she touched it gently with the tip of the wand. With a glow of white light, a young woman materialized above them.

The woman grinned in immediate joy, and spun around and around in a giddy dance, letting sweet smelling blossoms fall all around the lovely girl below her. Setting her wand down, Sakura finally resumed her pose.

Satisfied with the setting at last, Tomoyo aimed and took the first picture.

Sakura felt such a warm feeling in her whenever Tomoyo had that happy look about her, and she was definitely feeling it now. It was as if the sun enveloping her were soaking into her skin and touching the surface of her heart, giving her a melty feeling that she couldn't quite describe.

They continued their little photo shoot for a while, as Sakura tried out different poses. The day grew brighter and warmer by the minute, and the two felt so peaceful and happy together.

"Shall we do one last pose, Sakura-chan?"

"Mm-hm!"

Sakura sat in a delicate, cross-legged position on the edge of the rock, and smiled for the camera. One last click finalized the photo shoot.

"Thank you so much," The dark-haired one said softly to the other, grateful that she had agreed to do this.

"I was happy to do it," Sakura replied honestly.

As she hopped off of the last rock, the still-partying Flower card thought how cute it would be if she tripped and fell into Tomoyo's arms and-

Nope. She landed perfectly.

Pausing her dance for a moment, Flower threw a thornless rose at Sakura's head.

"Hoeh!" The girl exclaimed, shooting Flower a 'what'chya do that for' look. Flower looked up, grinning innocently, and faded away. Strange.. Tomoyo broke the silence with a little laugh, and Sakura followed suit.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said once again, and quite suddenly pulled her friend into an embrace. Caught off-guard, Sakura held the girl in return, though wondering-

"Why do you keep thanking me, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"Just.. for your company. And-"

She didn't finish her sentence, and she didn't really need to. Neither of them broke the embrace. The day was now sunny and full of life. The birds around them serenaded them with their morning song. Though cliché, the atmosphere was just so..

So..

..Romantic.

They stood there for so long, both of them a little nervous but not wanting to let go, when Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat as she felt soft lips brush against her cheek. She jerked back unintentionally, not at all in disgust, simply in surprise. Sakura jerked back as well, a blush spreading over her face.

But before they knew it, they were melting back into each others' arms, and they swayed back and forth slightly, to the rhythmless music of the forest.

Yes, yes, I know, cheesy, pointless fluff, but we can all use a little mush now and then, ya know?

Thank you for reading. Please review if you have the time; please be gentle if flaming, though.


End file.
